popeyefandomcom-20200214-history
Popeye (comic book)
This article is about the comic book series. For the character, see Popeye. For other meanings, see Popeye (disambiguation). ]]Popeye, or, Popeye the Sailor is a comic book series based upon Popeye and the rest of the Thimble Theatre cast, spun off from Four Color's early Popeye editions. Begun in 1948 with story and art by Bud Sagendorf, formerly the assistant of Popeye creator E. C. Segar, the series lasted for 171 issues until 1984. At first simply titled Popeye, the publication mostly dealt with self-contained tales (unlike the original, serialized comic strip), usually featuring a longer lead story starring Popeye and a few shorter backups headlined by either Popeye or another character. Sagendorf even introduced new backup series such as Axle and Cam or Sherm! and equally used Segar's complement to the daily strip, Sappo, as the supporting feature in the book. Short text stories would also be included, as well as the later Popeye's Physical Fitness Program, with the format changing through the years. The comic eventually lengthened its title to Popeye the Sailor with issue 66 in 1962, as Gold Key Comics took the title over from Dell Publishing. Sagendorf eventually retired from the series, leaving his duties to other artists, such as George Wildman. In 2012, IDW Publishing began reprinting Sagendorf's issues as ''Popeye Classics'' (comic book). In 2013, IDW also began reprinting multiple issues in hard cover ''Popeye Classics'' (hardcover) volumes. 1-10 ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 1-Feb 1948|''Popeye #1:]] *("Were there ever any pirates around here?") starring Popeye. *"Shame on You!" or "Gentlemen Do Not Fight!" or "You're a Ruffian, Sir!" starring Popeye and Olive. *"Map Back!" or "Back Map!" starring Swee'Pea. *"Spinach Revolt!" starring Popeye and His Pappy. *(Ring! Knock! Knock!) starring Popeye. *("Popeye, I think I'll go over and fish on the other side!") starring Popeye. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 2-May 1948|''Popeye #2:]] *("Sir! You are a cheapskate!") starring Popeye. *"That's What I Yam!" or "I Yam! I Yam!" starring Swee'Pea and Popeye. *"Easy Money" starring Popeye and Pappy. *("Blow me down! Whatcha doin'?") starring Popeye. *("Hm!?! I won'er who 'at kin be?") ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 3-Aug 1948|''Popeye #3:]] *A Chart Showing the Travels of Popeye the Sailor in the Story of "Ghost Island"! starring Popeye. *"Ghost Island!" starring Popeye. *"Smash!" or "You Can Tell She's My Girl, Because She's Wearing Two Black Eyes!!" starring Popeye. *("Okay, here's a nickel. Go git an iced cream cone") starring Popeye. *("Ahoy, Swee'Pea, the postman jus' brang ya a package") starring Popeye. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 4-Nov 1948|''Popeye #4:]] *("Ya got 'im!") starring Popeye. *"Dead Valley" starring Popeye. *"Gift from Uncle Ben!" starring Popeye. *("He can't!" "Yes, he can!") starring Popeye. *("Where's Swee'Pea, Popeye?") ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 5-Feb 1949|''Popeye #5:]] *("Look at this water bill, Wimpy!") *"Moon Goon!" or "Goon on the Moon!" or "The Man in the Moon Is a Goon!" *"Swee'Pea's Dip in the Dark!" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"Another Day Another Breakfast!" starring Wimpy. *("What in the world is Swee'Pea doing?") *("Here's a dime. Go down to the store an' git a bar of soap!") starring Swee'Pea. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 6-Apr 1949|''Popeye #6:]] *("Ha! Ha! Ha! Didn't even knock my hat off!") starring Popeye. *"Raft!" or "It's a Long Drift Home!!" or "Rafts Are Boats, But Not So Comfortable!!" starring Popeye. *"Pappy Doesn't Tell a Story!" staring Pappy. *"Food! Food!" or "May I Borrow Your Duck, Mister?" starring Wimpy. *("Arf! Arf! I sure does like picnics, Olive!") starring Popeye. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 7-Jun 1949|''Popeye #7:]] *("Arf Arf! Arf!") starring Popeye. *"Help!" or "Sailor, Save My Baby!" starring Popeye. *"Susprize Party!" starring Popeye. *"Swee'Pea an' the Hungry Lady" Staring Swee'Pea. *"Who Won?" or "The Fleeter of Foot Emerges Victorious!" starring Wimpy. *(Splat Pop Crash!) starring Popeye. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 8-Aug 1949|''Popeye #8:]] *("I won'er what Swee'Pea is doin'?") starring Popeye. *"On The House!" starring Popeye. *"I Am the Mayor!" or "He Wouldn't Be, If He Could Help It!" or "Mayor Is No Job for a Gentleman!" or "Mayors Come and Mayors Go!" starring Popeye. *"Quiet Please" starring Popeye. *("Hm? I wonder what the Prof. is up to?") starring O. G. Wotasnozzle and Sappo. *("It was nice of you to come over to help me rearrange my furniture") starring Popeye. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 9-Oct 1949|''Popeye #9:]] *"Black Jack" Starring Swee'Pea. *"Misermites!" or "I'd Rather Have Termites!" starring Popeye. *"Sound Pills!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle and Sappo. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 10-Dec 1949|''Popeye #10:]] *("My gorsh! It is almost two!") starring Popeye. *"Rockabye Berries!" starring Popeye. *"Ouch!" or "Don't Hit Him, He's a Human!" starring Popeye. *"Pirate!" or "The Fist Mus' Be Mightier 'an the Sword!" or "The Seven Seas Ain't Big Enough To Hold Both of Us!" *"The Wonderful Bait!" starring Swee'Pea. *"Apple Snack!" starring Wimpy and Swee'Pea. *(Pop Splat Splat) starring Popeye. 11-20 ;[[Popeye-Dell-No_11-Feb_1950|''Popeye #11:]] *("What a racket!") starring Popeye. *"Swell Day!" starring Popeye. *"The Guest" or Was This Visit Necessary?" or "Good-Bye! - Good-Bye!!" or "Next Time Call B'fore You Come So I Can Leave B'fore You Arrive!!" starring Popeye. *"Golf!" or "I Missed the Ball But Got the Caddie!" starring Popeye. *"The Tossing Island!" starring Swee'Pea. *"Easy to Find!" starring Wimpy. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 12-Apr 1950|''Popeye #12:]] *("Blow me down! Look at them purty posies!") starring Popeye. *"Witch Whistle" or "Toot! Toot! Tweet!!!" or "Rings, Witches, and Radishes!!" or "Pity a Radish Farmer on a Night Like This!" starring Popeye. *"Drip! Drip!" starring Popeye. *"The Map!" starring Popeye. *"Sea Kite!" starring Swee'Pea. *"The Double Mooch!" starring Wimpy. *("There's Popeye") starring Olive ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 13-Jun 1950|''Popeye #13:]] *("We're going away for two months, Popeye.") starring Popeye. *"Shipwreck!" starring Popeye. *"Adrift!" or "Here's Dirt In Your Face!" or "I Like You, Too!" starring Popeye. *"A New Port!" starring Swee'Pea. *"The Big Bite!" starring Wimpy. *("Hm! Feels like rain!!") starring Wimpy. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 14-Oct 1950|''Popeye #14:]] *("Number three down comes from China") *"Western Railroading!" starring Popeye. *"Horse Race!" starring Popeye. *"Ghost Mine!" starring Popeye. *"Pappy Severs a Partnership!" starring Pappy. *"Gold Rush!" starring Wimpy. *("Let's get to work!") ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 15-Jan 1951|''Popeye #15:]] *("Popeye's Workshop!") *"Animal Talk!" starring Popeye. *"Train Time!" starring Popeye. *"The Boom Brothers' Last Boom!!" starring Ham Gravy. *"Bugtown Capers" starring Larry Ladybug. *"The Elder Egg!" starring Wimpy. *("How to Draw Wimpy") *("How to Draw a Cow's Head") *("So long, Olive") starring Olive. *("Ahoy, Mister Cook") starring Popeye. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 16-Apr 1951|''Popeye #16:]] *("Study this drawing...") *("Cork toys you can make") *"New Zoo" starring Popeye. *"Gold Shipment!" starring Popeye. *"Grand Opening!" starring Wimpy. *"Deep Water!!" starring Sammy Bug. *("Whoa!") starring Ham Gravy. *("Help Popeye find the place to fish") *("How to draw a fish") ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 17-Jul 1951|''Popeye #17:]] *"Bug Tales" starring Larry Ladybug. *"King Blozo's Problem" starring Popeye. *"Ham Gravy and His Indian Friend" starring Ham Gravy. *("Get out of my place, you moocher!") starring Wimpy. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 18-Oct 1951|''Popeye #18:]] *"Sammy Bug's Big Leap!" starring Sammy Bug. *"The Box!" starring Popeye. *"Kitty! Kitty!" starring Popeye. *"The Tunnel" starring Popeye. *"Duck Dinner!" starring Wimpy. *("I got a bite!") ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 19-Jan 1952|''Popeye #19:]] *"A Snappy Cargo" text story. *"A Thousand Bucks Worth of Fun" starring Popeye. *"The Happy Spring" starring Swee'Pea. *"Hitchhikers" starring Sherm. *("Wow!") *("Swee'Pea!") starring Popeye. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 20-Apr 1952|''Popeye #20:]] *"House for Rent" text story. *"Here Comes the Bride!!" starring Popeye. *"Little Kids Should Have Ice Cream!" starring Swee'Pea. *"Rolling Along!" starring Sherm. *("Good heavens!?!") starring Popeye. 21-30 ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 21-Jul 1952|''Popeye #21:]] *"Harry the People Horse" starrinig Harry the Horse. *"Interplanetary Battle!" starring Popeye. *"Paper and Paste" starring Popeye. *"Dog House!" starring Sherm. *("There's another hard-boiled egg in the ice box...") starring Popeye. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 22-Oct 1952|''Popeye #22:]] *"Horse Tale!" staring Horatio P. Hoofbeat. *"Spinach Farm!" starring Popeye. *"Swee'Pea's Vacation!" starring Swee'Pea. *"The Long Way Home!" starring Sherm. *Help Sherm when he is lost *Help Sherm find the correct street *Help Sherm get out of the swamp *Help Sherm find the right bus *Help Sherm get home * Help Sherm find the right key *("Ya has clean clothes on...") starring Popeye. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 23-Jan 1953|''Popeye #23:]] *"The Rocket Horse!" starring Arthur. *"Boom! Boom!" or "Pirates Is Rodents!" starring Popeye. *"Ship Shape!" starring Popeye. *"Snow-Father!" starring Sherm. *("Tra-la-da-da-da") starring Popeye. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 24-Apr 1953|''Popeye #24:]] *"Apple House" starring Vernon Greentop and Gerard Spider. *"Golden Street!" starring Popeye. *"Hole in the Mountain!" starring Swee'Pea. *"The Race!" starring Sherm. *Help Sherm stop *Help Sherm pick a pole *Help Sherm get to the race *Help Sherm to safety *Help Sherm win *("Oh, boy!!") starring Swee'Pea. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 25-Jul 1953|''Popeye #25:]] *"Bread Time!" starring Harriet. *"Shrink Weed!" starring Popeye. *"Live Game" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"Ah Love!" starring Sherm. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 26-Oct 1953|''Popeye #26:]] *"Cat Fish" starring Marty. *"Spookers!" starring Popeye. *"Kid Raising!!" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *("Hey, Pop") starring Axle and Cam. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 27-Jan 1954|''Popeye #27:]] *"Space Ball!" starring Tom. *"The Happy Little Island!" starring Popeye. *"Full Power!" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *("Cam!") starring Axle and Cam. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 28-Apr 1954|''Popeye #28:]] *"Fowl! Fowl!" starring Anthony Alleycat. *"Moneybag!" or "Buddy, Can You Spare a Nugget?" starring Popeye. *"Weed Shortage" or "Pass the Spinach!" starring Popeye. *("Cam! Cam! Cam!!!") starring Axle and Cam. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 29-Jul 1954|''Popeye #29:]] *"Nine for Nine!" starring Garry. *"The Boo-Bird!" starring Popeye. *"Pay Dirt!" starring Popeye. *("Cam!! Cam! Oh. Cam!!") starring Axle and Cam. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 30-Sep 1954|''Popeye #30:]] *"The Bigger They Are" starring Throckmorton Tomcat. *"Desert Pirates" starring Popeye and the Sea Hag. *"Danger, Lunch!" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *("Hello, Cam") starring Axle and Cam. 31-40 ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 31-Jan 1955|''Popeye #31:]] *"Apple Vote!" starring Horseface Harry. *"Mud!" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"Exile!" or "Bein' King Is for de Boids!!!" starring Popeye and King Blozo. *("Golly!") starring Axle and Cam. *("Now sit still") starring Popeye. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 32-Apr 1955|''Popeye #32:]] *"Catfish!" starring Sam. *"Alone!" or "Hey! Where Is Everybody?" or "Peoples Is All Gone!" starring Popeye. *"Lorst!" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *("There's nothing as beautiful") starring Axle and Cam. *(Plop) starring Swee'Pea. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 33-Jul 1955|''Popeye #33:]] *("Did ya water the house plant in yer room?") starring Popeye. *"Trouble-Shooter" starring Popeye and King Blozo. *"Monskers!" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *("I can invent anything!") starring O. G. Wotasnozzle and Sappo. *"A Long Tail!" starring Baby George. *(Swoosh!) starring Swee'Pea. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 34-Oct 1955|''Popeye #34:]] *(Smack) starring Popeye. *"Nothing!" starring Popeye and the Nothings. *"Uprising!" or "The Red Man Strikes Back!" or "Birds of a Feather!" starring Popeye, Swee'Pea, and Thunder Eagle, Jr. *"Stop Thief!!" or "Please Halt!" or "Burglarproof House!" starring O. G. Wottasnozzle. *"Fish Fly!" starring Fin. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 35-Jan 1956|''Popeye #35:]] *(The hunting for and collecting of rocks...) starring Popeye. *"Wishing!" or "Spinach Is Still King!" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"I Hates Bullies!" starring Popeye. *("When I start to think") starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"Professor Kat" starring Professor J. B. Shoot. *("Arf! Arf!" "Help!") starring Popeye. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 36-Apr 1956|''Popeye #36:]] *"King Popeye of Popilania!" starring Popeye. *"Pappy's Spook!" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *("Wotasnozzle you are a genius!") starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"Canned Nuts" starring Arthur. *("Wimpy!") starring Popeye. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 37-Jul 1956|''Popeye #37:]] *("Ha! Ha! Is that Swee'Pea stupid") starring Popeye. *"The Search for the Spinach Icebox" starring Popeye. *"Amateur Inventor!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"The Big Sting" starring Buzzy. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 38-Oct 1956|''Popeye #38:]] *("Please!") starring Popeye. *"The Dog Who Wore a Crown!" or "Going to the Dogs!" starring Popeye, King Blozo, and Birdseed. *"Bottle Fish!" starring Horse Fly. *("Hurray for Wotasnozzle!") starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *("Out!") starring Popeye. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 39-Jan 1957|''Popeye #39:]] *("GR-R-R!") starring Birdseed *"The Mountain that Talked Back!" starring Popeye. *"Cow?" starring Mildred. *"What Did He Say?" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *("Get the ball, Birdseed!") starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *(Plop Crash) starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 40-Apr 1957|''Popeye #40:]] *("I'm going to take a nap...") starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"The Mystery of the Magic Flute!" starring Popeye, The Sea Hag, Bluto and Dr. Swat. *"Eugene the Jeep!" starring Popeye. *"Ol' Blabber Mouth!" starring Harry the Great. *"Double Double Who's Got Trouble?" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *("Dinner is on the table...") starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *("I've got a fish!") starring Popeye. 41-50 ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 41-Jul 1957|''Popeye #41:]] *"Spinach Soap!" starring Popeye and Bluto. *"Sucker Gold!" starring Popeye, Swee'Pea, and Eugene the Jeep. *"Horse Student" starring Bradley. *("Oh, you beautiful, intelligent brain!") starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *("La-da-de da!") starring Popeye. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 42-Oct 1957|''Popeye #42:]] *"Trap Island!" starring Popeye, The Sea Hag and her son. *"Today's Paper!" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"Big Toot" starring Robert. *("Get out of my house!!") starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *("My car is stuck in the mud!") starring Popeye. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 43-Jan 1958|''Popeye #43:]] *"What'll I do?" starring Popeye. *"Mind Over Muscles!" starring Popeye and Sea Hag and son. *"The Voyage!" starring Popeye, Swee'Pea, and Poopdeck Pappy. *"Diet!" starring Winky. *("A Friend to Man" or "Be Kind to Sappo Week!") starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *(Crunch) starring Popeye. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 44-Apr 1958|''Popeye #44:]] *"May I ask what you are doing, Miss Oyl?" starring Olive and Wimpy. *"Popeye Meets Orbert" starring Popeye. *"Ah! All clear" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"Specks" starring George. *"Follow the Leader!" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *("GR-R-R") starring Swee'Pea. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 45-Jul 1958|''Popeye #45:]] *"Moon Rocket!" or "Every Man to His Own Hobby!" starring Popeye. *"Girl Guard!" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"Rabbit Holes!" starring George. *("Wow!") starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 46-Oct 1958|''Popeye #46:]] *("Hot dorg!") starring Popeye. *"The Swee'Pea Story!" staring Swee'Pea. *"Stop the Sodas!" starring Popeye. *"Mountain Magic" starring Uncle Elmo. *"Short Cut!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 47-Jan 1959|''Popeye #47:]] *("I'll take it!") starring Popeye and Wimpy. *"Popeye's Cafe!" starring Popeye and Bluto. *"The Abominable Snowman" starring Uncle Elmo. *("Most of my ideas are so secret...") starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"People Golf!" starring Popeye and Bluto. *("Saturday night and bath time!") starring Swee'Pea. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 48-Apr 1959|''Popeye #48:]] *"Strong Man!" starring Popeye and Bluto. *"The Easy Way" starring Popeye. *"Tiger Tamer" starring Uncle Elmo. *"The Big Gas Man" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *("Next time leave my shirts alone!") starring Swee'Pea. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 49-Jul 1959|''Popeye #49:]] *"Trillionaire Lady!" starring Olive Oyl and Popeye. *"Beware of the Moocher!" starring Wimpy and Popeye. *"Missile Anti Missile" starring Uncle Elmo. *"Ham" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *(Throwing Rocks) starring Swee'Pea. ;[[Popeye-Dell-No 50-Oct 1959|''Popeye #50:]] *"Black Ghosk!" starring Popeye. *"The Cow's-Back Treadmill" starring Uncle Elmo. *"Private Property!" starring Popeye, Olive, and Bluto. *"H2O!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. 51-60 ;Popeye #51: *"The Giant" starring Popeye, King Blozo, and Georgie the Giant. *"House For Sale" starring Popeye, Olive, and Bluto. *"High As a Kite" text story. *"After six months' work, my greatest invention..." starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"The Love Tap" starring Swee'Pea. ;Popeye #52: *"The Witch's Roost" starring Popeye and The Sea Hag. *"Week-End Quest" starring Popeye and Georgie the Giant. *"The Zebra Roundup" text story. *"The Time Ball" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. ;Popeye #53: *"On Jeep Island" starring Popeye, Eugene the Jeep, and The Sea Hag and son. *"Rival" starring Popeye. *"The Whirlpool" text story. *"The Hydrogen Pill" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. ;Popeye #54: *"Gentlemen Only" starring Popeye and Bluto. *"Mountain Monster" text story. *"Gone" starring Popeye, Swee'Pea, and Poopdeck Pappy. *"Professor! Stop that!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. ;Popeye #55: *"The Misermites", or, "Nail It Down Quick!", or, "The Misermite Invasion" starring Popeye and King Blozo. *"Bored!", or, "Li'l Kids Should Be Kept Busy!", or, "Don't Leave Yer Dumbbells Aroun'!" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"Camel Catcher" text story. *"The Flying Pill" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"The Big Blow" starring Popeye. ;Popeye #56: *"Robot Twins!" starring Popeye and The Sea Hag. *"De-Mings" starring Popeye, Swee'Pea, and King Blozo. *"The First Frogman" text story with Uncle Elmo. *"I'm Through! I'm Finished!!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. ;Popeye #57: *"Orchids Fer Jeep Island" starring Popeye, The Sea Hag, and The Jeeps. *"Hot Trip" text story with Uncle Elmo. *"Pot of Gold!" starring Popeye, Swee'Pea, and Wimpy. *"Oh! What Beautiful Wallpaper!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. ;Popeye #58: *"Queen of the Gorillas" starring Popeye. *"High Filler" text story with Uncle Elmo. *"Too Much Spinach" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"I'm Tired of a Life of Runthood!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. ;Popeye #59: *"Salty the Parrot" starring Popeye, Swee'Pea, and The Sea Hag. *"The Biggest Bubble" text story. *"Enough!", or, "Scram, Wimpy!", or, "Sorry You Have To Go!" starring Popeye and Wimpy. *"Oh, the frustration of it all!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. ;Popeye #60: *"The Fence" starring Popeye. *"The Human Fly" text story with Uncle Elmo. *"Fish?" starring Popeye. *"Smog" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. 61-70 ;Popeye #61: *"Hmmm! A note tied to a piece of string!" starring Popeye. *"Granny" starring Popeye, King Blozo, and Popeye's grandmother. *"Chained Lightning" text story. *"Cow Thief" starring Popeye. *"I'm on the verge of my greatest triumph" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. ;Popeye #62: *"Nobody Home!", or, "Gone Goons" starring Popeye and Bluto. *"Elmo's Soup" text story. *"At last! The world's most powerful magnet!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"One Can of Spinach" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"Ball Bonanza" starring Popeye. ;Popeye #63: *"If this works I will join a circus!" starring Popeye. *"Haunted Island" starring Popeye. *"Y'goin' to try it again?" starring Popeye. *"Plowman" text story with Uncle Elmo. *"Yellow Rock" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"Oh, what a beautiful view!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"Arf! Arf! It is one of them little cars..." starring Popeye. *"I yam bored!" starring Popeye. *"Tag, You're Out" starring Popeye. ;Popeye #64: *"Don't git your clothes dirty!" starring Popeye. *"Moon Plant" starring Popeye and Brutus. *"A Trip To the Moon" text story. *"The Power-Pill" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"Rowboat War" starring Popeye and Bluto. *"Whee! I did it! I did it!" starring Popeye. ;Popeye #65: *"Wit' this new trap..." starring Popeye. *"Short Cut" starring Popeye and Sea Hag. *"How Dry I Am" text story. *"The Fence" starring Popeye. *"I wish I had some hair..." starring Popeye. *"Nose For News" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. ;Popeye the Sailor #66 ("Sea Stories"): *"Witch Ship" starring Popeye. *"We Is Goin, Too!", or, "Don't Leave Us On Dry Land!" starring Swee'Pea and Olive. *"Dumb Vulture" starring Sea Hag and Bernard. *"Uncle Elmo's Eight-Legged Friend" text story. *"Ship's Cook" starring Wimpy. *"On Giggle Island" starring Popeye. *"Big Brain On An Island" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"Sea Bath" starring Swee'Pea and Eugene the Jeep. ;Popeye the Sailor #67 ("Ghosk Stories"): *"Patcheye, the Pirate!" starring Popeye and Patcheye. *"Phantom Boy Friend" starring Popeye. *"Ghosts Don't Pay Rent" starring Uncle Elmo. *"The Sad Return" starring George W. Geezil, Popeye, and Wimpy. *"Spooked Vulture" starring Sea Hag. *"Ghosk Mountain" starring Popeye, Brutus, Alice the Goon, and Eugene the Jeep. *"Ghostly Traits" article. *"Spirit Boss" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"Spook Cave" starring Swee'Pea and Eugene. *"Spookburger" starring Wimpy. ;Popeye the Sailor #68 ("Aminals, Monskers, and Beasks"): *"Pet Trouble" starring Popeye. *"Modern Monsters" text story with Uncle Elmo. *"Canyon Beasks" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"Lucky" starring Popeye. *"The Great Babysitter War" starring Alice the Goon, Eugene the Jeep, and Swee'Pea. ;Popeye the Sailor #69: *"Space Egg" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"Striking Out Sis" text story starring Uncle Elmo. *"The Ol' Swimming Hole" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"Sailors Rights" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *''Popeye's Physical Fitness Program'' ;Popeye the Sailor #70: *"Interplanetary Weapon" starring Sea Hag. *"Operation--Fitness U.S.A." text story. *"Sappo Strikes Back", or, "Sticks and Stones", or, "Say It Again, Sappo!", or, "I Like You Too, Pal!", or, "Your Words Are Like Music!", or, "You Say the Sweetest Things!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"The Hamburger Cure" starring Popeye and Wimpy. *''Popeye's Physical Fitness Program'' 71-80 ;Popeye the Sailor #71: *"No Ball Playing", or, "Keep Your Ball Off My Island!" starring Popeye and King Blozo. *"The Big Chill" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"A Fishy Story" text story. *"Thanks, Pal!" starring Wimpy and George W. Geezil. *"Bath Day" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *''Popeye's Physical Fitness Program'' ;Popeye the Sailor #72: *"Popeye and the Sea Hag's Gorilla Army!" starring Popeye. *"Blackmail", or, "Shud Up!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"Bernard?" starring Sea Hag. *"Mythical Monsters" text story. *"Swee'Pea and the Black Monsker" starring Swee'Pea. ;Popeye the Sailor #73: *"Build a Better Mousetrap", or, "Monster Builder" starring Popeye and Sea Hag. *"Legendary Creatures" text story. *"Fooey! Drat! What an ugly smell!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"The Big Shot War", or, "Boom!" starring Popeye, Swee'Pea, and King Blozo. ;Popeye the Sailor #74: *"The Great Spinach Robbery!" starring Popeye. *"Fishes Are Fantastic" text story. *"An Easy Million" starring Swee'Pea. *"The Nail" starring Popeye. *"Success!!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. ;Popeye the Sailor #75: (Partially reprinted from Popeye #9/Popeye #10/Popeye #46) *"Misermites!", or, "I'd Rather Have Termites!" starring Popeye. *"Wow!" starring Swee'Pea. *"Wow! Hot dorg!" starring Popeye. *"Hot Air" text story. *"Ouch!", or, "Don't Hit Him, He's a Human!" starring Popeye. *"Oh, you fantastic genius!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"Gorsh! What a pretty river!" starring Popeye. ;Popeye the Sailor #76: (Partially reprinted from Popeye #12) *"Pirate!", or, "The Fist Mus' Be Mightier Than the Sword!", or, "The Seven Seas Ain't Big Enough To Hold Both of Us!" starring Popeye. *"A Long Tail!" text story starring George. *"Drip! Drip!" starring Popeye. *"Swee'Pea, go clean yer room!" *"Good heavens! What have I contacted?" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. ;Popeye the Sailor #77: (Partially reprinted from Popeye #28/Popeye #39) *"I can't reach it!" starring Popeye. *"Weed Shortage", or, "Pass the Spinach!" starring Popeye. *"Indian Water" starring Popeye. *"Cow?" text story. *"What Did He Say?" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"Get the ball, Birdseed!" starring Popeye. ;Popeye the Sailor #78: (Partially reprinted from Popeye #45) *"Moon Rocket", or, "Every Man To His Own Hobby!" starring Popeye. *"Rabbit Holes" text story. *"Sparkles" starring Popeye, Eugene the Jeep, and Granny. *"A Friend to Man", or, "Be Kind to Sappo Week!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. ;Popeye the Sailor #79: (Partially reprinted from Popeye #33/Popeye #44/Popeye #45) *"Swee'Pea, go trim the hedge!" starring Popeye. *"Monskers!" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"Girl Guard" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"The Lollipop Bush" starring Swee'Pea. *"Specks" text story. *"Ah! All clear! I don't want..." starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"I want a cookie!" No! starring Popeye. ;Popeye the Sailor #80: (Partially reprinted from Popeye #29/Popeye #41) *"Dinner's On the Table" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"The Boo-Bird" starring Popeye. *"The Invasion of the Spinach Trees" starring Popeye. *"Ol' Blabbermouth" text story. *"Oh, you beautiful, intelligent brain!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"Hello, Popeye, how are you?" 81-90 ;Popeye the Sailor #81: (Partially reprinted from Popeye #32) *"The Challenge" starring Popeye. *"I love a homey feel to a room!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"Ugh!" text story. *"Lorst!", or, "Little Kids Shouldn't Wander!" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. ;Popeye the Sailor #82: *"The Key" starring Popeye, Alice the Goon, and Sea Hag and son. *"Curses! Fooey! How dare they laugh..." starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"Lily Pond" text story. *"New Maid" starring Popeye and Olive Oyl. ;Popeye the Sailor #83: *"Popeye and the S.O.C.K. (Society of Criminal Kooks)" starring the Sea Hag. *"Ugh! I need a new broom!" starring the Sea Hag. *"Round and Round" text story. *"You've done it again, you fantastic genius!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"One Hamburger" starring Popeye. ;Popeye the Sailor #84: *"Spook Island" starring Popeye and Eugene the Jeep. *"La-dah!" starring Sea Hag. *"Cave Warming" text story. *"Bah! How can a genius think in this house?" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"The Great Balloon Fraud" starring Wimpy. ;Popeye the Sailor #85: *"The Test" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"The Big Bust" starring Sea Hag. *"The Heel" text story. *"Twenty-three dollars and sixty cents?" Starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"The Lost Punch" starring Popeye and Brutus. ;Popeye the Sailor #86: *"Little Stranger" starring Popeye, Swee'Pea, Brutus, and Hardtack. *"Love That Sailor" starring Sea Hag. *"Truth" text story. *"Whee! I've done it!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"The Collectors" starring Popeye and Hardtack. ;Popeye the Sailor #87: *"Mistooked!", or, "If Ya Ain't Got Hair, Ya Must Be Swee'Pea!" starring Popeye, Hardtack, and Sea Hag. *"I need a new approach in my war against Popeye!" starring Sea Hag. *"Think! Thought! Think!" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"Goon Hunt" starring Popeye, Alice the Goon, and Brutus. ;Popeye the Sailor #88: (First issue featuring artwork by other artists than Sagendorf) *"Get the Picture" starring Popeye and Brutus. *"The Welcoming Committee" starring Poopdeck Pappy. *"Girl Crazy" starring Beetle Bailey ;Popeye the Sailor #89: *"The Great Train Robbery" starring Popeye, the Mings, Olive Oyl, and Swee'Pea. *"Jest Fun" joke page. *"A Bath-Time Story" starring Olive Oyl, Popeye, and Swee'Pea. *"The Pie Pie-Rat" starring Sarge Snorkel, Cookie, Beetle Bailey, and General Halftrack. ;Popeye the Sailor #90: 91-100 ;Popeye the Sailor #91: ;Popeye the Sailor #92: *"Love-In" starring Popeye, Sea Hag, and Brutus. *"A Shot In the Dark" starring Swee'Pea. *"Three Quickees" starring Beetle Bailey. *"Fun Office" starring Mr. Breger. *"Hi, Pete! Watch'cha reading?" starring Pete the Tramp. *"Test of Strength" starring Mr. Breger ;Popeye the Sailor #93: ;Popeye the Sailor #94: (First issue featuring art by George Wildman) *"Jeep-Nappers" starring Popeye. *"Today's Thursday, Champ! The day people throw..." starring Pete the Tramp. *"Steel Fish" starring Popeye ;Popeye the Sailor #95: *"Gold Rush" starring Popeye. *"Hmmm. It would seem the snow plows have fallen..." starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"Laugh a Minute" text story. *Untitled Sea Hag story. *"Bum Psychology" starring Pete the Tramp. *"Flyin' Love" starring Popeye. ;Popeye the Sailor #96: ;Popeye the Sailor #97: ;Popeye the Sailor #98: *"The Not So Nice Ice" starring Popeye, Swee'Pea, Olive Oyl, and Wimpy. *"Excuses Excuses Excuses Excuses" text story. *"Stranded X-2" starring O.G. Wotasnozzle. *"A Drift Apart" starring Sea Hag. *"X-13 Spaceman" *"Misfortune Teller" starring Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Brutus. ;Popeye the Sailor #99: *"Divining Rod Snatcher" starring Popeye, Swee'Pea, and Brutus. *"Trap Who?" starring Sea Hag and Popeye. *"Some Smiles" text story. *"Inventions' Invention" starring Professor O.G. Wotasnozzle and Wimpy. *"Fast Four!" starring Popeye, Swee'Pea, Wimpy, and Olive Oyl. *"The Spacewalker" starring Spaceman X-13. ;Popeye the Sailor #100: *"The Diplomat" starring Popeye. *"Some Smiles" text story. *"By Any Other Name It's Still Spinach!" starring Popeye. *"Seahag!" starring Popeye. *"The Perfect Solution" starring Professor O. G. Wotasnozzle. 101-110 ;Popeye the Sailor #101: ;Popeye the Sailor #102: *"The Pushover" starring Popeye, Swee'Pea, and Brutus. *"The People Changer" starring Professor O.G. Wotasnozzle and Wimpy. *"The Stupid Solution" starring Sea Hag, Olive Oyl, and Popeye. *"Some Smiles" text story. *"A Damsel in Distress" starring Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Brutus. *"The Sea Monster" starring Swee'Pea, Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Wimpy. ;Popeye the Sailor #103: ;Popeye the Sailor #104: *"Eye Spy!" starring Popeye, Olive Oyl, Wimpy, and Brutus. *"The Hamburger Tree" starring Wimpy, Popeye, and Olive Oyl. *"Whale Country" starring Popeye, Pappy, and Swee'Pea. *"Lady Be Good!" starring Popeye and Olive Oyl. *Coloring page. *"Some Smiles" text story. ;Popeye the Sailor #105: *"Happy Birthday, Olive!" starring Popeye, Brutus, and Olive Oyl. *"Electronic Babysitter" starring Professor O.G. Wotasnozzle and Swee'Pea. *"A Rich Reward" starring Wimpy. *"The Weaker Sex" starring Popeye, Granny, and Pappy. *"How Many Eggs?" text story. *"The Miracle" starring Popeye and Olive Oyl. *"It's About Time!" starring Professor O.G. Wotasnozzle. *"Come Clean" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"Stix Trix" activity page with Sea Hag. ;Popeye the Sailor #106: *"Stop the Oil" starring Popeye, Olive Oyl, Swee'Pea, and Brutus. *"Granny's Birthday!" starring Popeye, Granny, Pappy, Olive Oyl, Swee'Pea, and Wimpy. *Untitled Sea Hag story with Popeye and Wimpy. *"Some Smiles" text story. *"The Missing Clue" starring Wimpy, Olive Oyl, and Popeye. *"Snuffy's Secret Spot" starring Snuffy Smith and Loweezy. *"Not a Sign of Fish" starring Snuffy Smith and Jughaid. *"The Monsker Hunt!" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. ;Popeye the Sailor #107: *"It Ain't Amoosin'!" starring Brutus, Olive Oyl, and Popeye. *"Who Ain't No Lady??" starring Granny and Pappy. *Coloring page. *"Granny Flies off th' Handle" starring Snuffy Smith and Loweezy. *"The Gastronut" starring Professor O.G. Wotasnozzle. *"Wot's a Tooter?" starring Swee'Pea, Olive Oyl, and Mr. Thigginbottem. *"Some Smiles" text story. *"Just a Ordinary Pigagator" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *Untitled Sea Hag story. *"A Dream Come True" starring Wimpy ;Popeye the Sailor #108: (This issue presents the story of the Popeye and Thimble Theatre comics) *"The Story of Popeye the Sailor" featuring Gus Segar, Olive Oyl, Brutus, Wimpy, Eugene the Jeep, George Wildman, Professor O.G. Wotasnozzle, Sea Hag, and Swee'Pea. *"Good Time Island" starring Poopdeck Pappy, Granny, and Sea Hag. *"Wotta Dream" starring Swee'Pea, Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Brutus. *"Li'l Big Mouth" *"Dieter's Delight" starring Professor O.G. Wotasnozzle. *"What Fun!!" text story. *"Keep Away from Me Deserk Island" starring Poopdeck Pappy. *"You Is Loveliest of All!" starring Sea Hag. ;Popeye the Sailor #109: ;Popeye the Sailor #110: *"The New Champ!" starring Popeye, Brutus, and Olive Oyl. *"The Big Burger Burgler!" starring Popeye, Professor O.G., Wotasnozzle, and Wimpy. *"Vitamin X" *"The Pirate!" starring Swee'Pea, Sea Hag, and Popeye. *"You Is as Young as yer Feels!!" starring Poopdeck Pappy and Mammy. *"A Hairy Tale!" starring Professor O.G. Wotasnozzle, Swee'Pea, Popeye, Fido, and Brutus. *"Little Mother" *"Jeenyus at Work!" starring Popeye, Professor O.G. Wotasnozzle, and Swee'Pea. 111-120 ;Popeye the Sailor #111: *"Clodhoppers" starring Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Brutus. *"Yanks are Coming" starring Swee'Pea and Popeye. *"The Great Break!" starring Hi and Lois. *"Loveburgers" starring Wimpy, Elsie Smith, and Popeye. *"Some Smiles" text story. *"Masquerade" starring Olive Oyl, Popeye, and Sea Hag. *"Circus Daze" starring Poopdeck Pappy. ;Popeye the Sailor #112: ;Popeye the Sailor #113: *"Here Comes the Bride!" starring Popeye. *"I Kin Fly But I Hates ter Land!" starring Popeye. *"Popeye and the Shark!" *"Wimpy and the Headshrinker!" *"Some Smiles" text story. *"A Port in the Storm" starring Hi and Lois. *"The Tuffiest Man in the World!" starring Poopdeck Pappy. *"Guardian of the Treasure" starring Sea Hag. ;Popeye the Sailor #114: *"How Prince Swee'Pea Came from Spinachovia" starring Swee'Pea, Popeye, King Blozo, and King Louie. *"Alice the Goon Sez" starring Popeye, Wimpy and Swee'Pea. *"The Pay-Off" starring Sappo and Professor O.G. Wotasnozzle. *"Some Smiles" text story. *"The Cure" starring Wimpy, Popeye, Rough-House, and Dr. Kilzem. *"What's Cookin'??" starring Popeye, Swee'Pea, Poopdeck Pappy, and Granny. ;Popeye the Sailor #115: *"Burglars Beware!" starring Olive Oyl, Swee'Pea, Popeye, Fido, Eugene the Jeep, and Brutus. *"The Diamond Detector" starring Sappo and Professor O.G. Wotasnozzle. *"Too Many Cooks" starring Wimpy, Rough-House, and Hubert. *"Time for a Tonic"! starring Granny, Poopdeck Pappy, and Popeye. *"Finder's Keepers" starring Brutus, Swee'Pea, and Popeye. ;Popeye the Sailor #116: *"S.O.S. From Jeep Island" starring Popeye, Eugene the Jeep, Swee'Pea, and Brutus. *"The Everything Machine" starring Professor O.G. Wotasnozzle and Sappo. *"Some Smiles" text story. *"One For The Road" starring Wimpy, Rough-House, and Geezil. *"Wunsk Upon A Time..." starring Popeye, Swee'Pea, Wimpy, Brutus, Miss Grump, and Olive Oyl. ;Popeye the Sailor #117: *"The King Can Can The Cannery King!" starring Swee'Pea, Popeye, and King Blozo. *"Wimpy Comes To Dinner" *"Some Smiles" text story. *"The Gypsy Machine" starring Professor O.G. Wotasnozzle and Wimpy. *"What's Cookin', Granny?" with Pappy. ;Popeye the Sailor #118: *"A Whale of a Tale" starring Swee'Pea, Popeye, and Brutus. *"The Runned-Away" starring Swee'Pea and Popeye. *"Winter Sport" starring Brutus and Olive Oyl. *"Some Smiles" text story. *"Wow! to the Moon!" starring Professor O.G. Wotasnozzle and Sappo. *"Good-Bye, Geezil!" starring Wimpy. ;Popeye the Sailor #119: *"Wot Goes" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"Jeep to Me, Eugene!" starring Brutus, Swee'Pea, Eugene the Jeep, and Popeye. *"Confucius Say Phooey!" starring Sappo and Professor O.G. Wotasnozzle. *"Find-A-Word" activity page. *"The Bearded Burger Burglar" starring Wimpy, Rough-House, Oscar, and Fido. ;Popeye the Sailor #120: *"Meet the Champ!" starring Popeye, Olive Oyl, Wimpy, Brutus, Swee'Pea, and Granny. *"Any Fool Can Do It!" starring Swee'Pea and Popeye. *"Have A Happy, Pappy!" starring Swee'Pea, Poopdeck Pappy, Olive Oyl, and Popeye. *"Find-A-Word" activity page. *"The World's Worst Burger!" starring Wimpy and Geezil. *"The Beeyootiful Machine!" starring Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Brutus. 121-130 ;Popeye the Sailor #121: ;Popeye the Sailor #122: *"The Poil of Myskery" starring Eugene the Jeep, Popeye, Poopdeck Pappy, Wharf Rat, Sea Hag, Toar, Wimpy, Rough-House, Olive Oyl, and Swee'Pea. *"Find-A-Word" puzzle page. *"Start Over" starring Professor O.G. Wotasnozzle and Sappo. *"Ya Gots Ter Give Him Credik" starring Wimpy, Rough-House, and Popeye. ;Popeye the Sailor #123: *"Last of the Polka-Dotted Kiwis" starring Eugene the Jeep, Olive Oyl, Popeye, Swee'Pea, and Poopdeck Pappy. *"Find-A-Word" puzzle page. *"The Hamburger Fast" starring Popeye, Wimpy, Olive Oyl, and Rough-House. *"Shipwrecked" starring Poopdeck Pappy, Popeye, and Granny. ;Popeye the Sailor #124: *"The Billowbrew Ghosk" starring Wimpy, Popeye, Oscar, Patcheye, J. Billowbrew, and Mrs. Billowbrew. *"Find-A-Word" puzzle page. *"Boatin 'n' Floatin" starring Swee'Pea and H. Harrison Wilcox III. ;Popeye the Sailor #125: *"The Leg Machine!"--''Thimble Theater'' Presents Popeye. *"Frozen Foods"--''Thimble Theater'' Presents Popeye. *"The Tin Man" starring Professor O. G. Wotasnozzle. ;Popeye the Sailor #126: *"Lumber Jerks" starring Popeye, Wimpy, Olive Oyl, Swee'Pea, Eugene the Jeep, Dufus, Brutus, and Mr. Pickwick. *"Find-A-Word" puzzle page. *"The Wall Climber" text story starring Captain Salty. *"Admiral Swee'Pea" with Olive Oyl. *"Tooth or Consequences" starring Wimpy and Olive Oyl. *"Rubber Burgers" starring Popeye, Rough-House, and Wimpy. ;Popeye the Sailor #127: *"Spinach Finish" starring Popeye, Olive Oyl, Swee'Pea, Eugene the Jeep, Alice the Goon, Poopdeck Pappy, and Sea Hag. *"Ahoy Ploy" starring Swee'Pea and Dufus. *"The Pet Show" text story starring Lok the Elf. ;Popeye the Sailor #128: *"What's Mine is Mine!" starring Popeye, Wimpy, Brutus, Neutron, and Sea Hag. *"High Tide in the Bathtub" text story starring Captain Salty. *"Photo Fishness" starring Swee'Pea and Popeye. *"Pipe Dream" starring Popeye and Oscar. *"Trick or Trick" starring Swee'Pea. ;Popeye the Sailor #129: *"Voyage of the Small Fry" starring Popeye. *"The Sewer's Treasure" text story starring Lok the Elf. *"The Lock-Mess Monsker" starring Popeye. ;Popeye the Sailor #130: *"Popeye and the Princess" starring Popeye, Brutus, Olive Oyl, Swee'Pea, and Princess Olive the First. *"The Saga of Superstuff" starring Sea Hag, Brutus, Popeye, Bernard the vulture, Superstuff, Swee'Pea, and Olive Oyl. *"Flash Flood" text story starring Captain Salty. *"The Mean Machine" starring Professor O.G. Wotasnozzle, Sappo, and Mac Hine. 131-140 ;Popeye the Sailor #131: *"The Cracked Crystal Ball!" starring Popeye, Brutus, Sea Hag, Bernard, Wimpy, Olive Oyl, and Swee'Pea. *"Who Said That?" starring Popeye, Swee'Pea, Olive Oyl, Brutus, and George Wildman. *"It Costs a Lot to Make Money!" starring Professor O.G. Wotasnozzle and Sappo. *"Well, Well, Well!" starring Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Swee'Pea. *"Olive and Prince Charming" starring Brutus, Olive Oyl, Popeye, and Sea Hag. *"Trout Trouble" text story starring Captain Salty. *"Nuts Ta You, Yer Majesky!" starring Popeye, Swee'Pea, and King Blozo. ;Popeye the Sailor #132: *"Spies is Wise" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"Baby-Faced Baddie!" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"The Invisible Suit" starring Professor O.G. Wotasnozzle and Sappo. *"The Right Time!" starring Sea Hag, Popeye, and Swee'Pea. *"Frightmare" starring Wimpy, Rough-House, and Popeye. *"Boiling Mad" text story starring Max the Magic Rabbit. *"A Slippery Customer" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *"Wimpy Gets the Works!" starring Wimpy, Swee'Pea, and Popeye. ;Popeye the Sailor #133: *"The Promised Land" starring Popeye, Brutus, and Swee'Pea. *"Sea Sick!" starring Popeye, Brutus, Sea Hag, Swee'Pea, Olive Oyl, and Bernard. *"Popeye's Predikament" text story. *"Wimpy Works!" starring Wimpy, Popeye, and Rough-House. ;Popeye the Sailor #134: *"Cloud Clods" starring Popeye, Swee'Pea, Nimbo, and Claude the Cloud King. *"Gentlemen Prefer To Duel" text story. ;Popeye the Sailor #135: *"Genius Juice" starring Popeye. *"Don't Knock It Til Ya Tries It!" starring Popeye. *"Stalk Ta Me!" starring Popeye. *"The Frownies" text story. *"All Dolled Up" starring Popeye. *"The Handsome Machine" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"Who Gots Swee'Pea?" starring Popeye. ;Popeye the Sailor #136: *"Green Thumb" starring Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Wharf Rat. *"Treasure Below" starring Poopdeck Pappy and Brutus. *"The Burger Baron" starring Wimpy, Popeye, and Rough-House. *"Winner" starring Swee'Pea, Popeye, Brutus, Sea Hag, and Bernard. *"Horse Nonsense" text story. ;Popeye the Sailor #137: *"The Most Beautiful Hag in the World" starring Popeye, Olive Oyl, Swee'Pea, Sea Hag, Bernard, and Brutus. *"Bottleship" starring Popeye and Toar. *"Snow Me Down" text story. ;Popeye the Sailor #138: *"The Sekrik Weapon" starring Popeye. *"The Great Hamburger Bet" text story. ;Popeye the Sailor #139: ;Popeye the Sailor #140: *"The Swamp County Meteorite Site Heavyweight Fight!" starring Popeye. 141-150 ;Popeye the Sailor #141: *"The Maddening Myskery of the Disappearing Daredevils of the Colossal Carnival Circus" starring Popeye. ;Popeye the Sailor #142: ;Popeye the Sailor #143: ;Popeye the Sailor #144: ;Popeye the Sailor #145: (Reprinted from Popeye #41) *"Spinach Soap" starring Popeye and Bluto. *"Home Haircut Kit" starring Popeye. *"Oh, you beautiful, intelligent brain" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. ;Popeye the Sailor #146: ;Popeye the Sailor #147: ;Popeye the Sailor #148: ;Popeye the Sailor #149: (Reprinted from Popeye #13) *"Shipwreck" starring Popeye. ;Popeye the Sailor #150: 151-160 ;Popeye the Sailor #151: ;Popeye the Sailor #152: *"The Cactus Caper" starring Popeye. ;Popeye the Sailor #153: ;Popeye the Sailor #154: ;Popeye the Sailor #155: ;Popeye the Sailor #156: *"The Plot To Kill Popeye!" starring Popeye. ;Popeye the Sailor #157: ;Popeye the Sailor #158: ;Popeye the Sailor #159: ;Popeye the Sailor #160: 161-171 ;Popeye the Sailor #161: ;Popeye the Sailor #162: ;Popeye the Sailor #163: ;Popeye the Sailor #164: ;Popeye the Sailor #165: *"A Witch in the Spinach!" starring Popeye. *"Paper and Paste" starring Popeye. ;Popeye the Sailor #166: (The story in this issue is not an adaptation of the Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor cartoon; the comic Sinbad does not resemble Bluto) *"Popeye the Sailor Meets Sinbad the Sailor" ;Popeye the Sailor #167: (Partially reprinted from Popeye #19) *"Super Soup" starring Popeye. *"How To Corner an Egg" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *"Wishes On a Firefly" starring Popeye. *"A Thousand Bucks Worth Of Fun" starring Popeye. ;Popeye the Sailor #168: ;Popeye the Sailor #169: (Reprinted from Popeye #7/Popeye #26) *"Spookers!" starring Popeye. *"Swee'Pea and the Hungry Lady" text story. *Popeye humor filler. *Puzzle page. *"Kid Raising!!" starring Popeye and Swee'Pea. *Popeye humor filler. *Popeye humor filler. ;Popeye the Sailor #170: (Partially reprinted from Popeye #7) *"Blunder Road" starring Popeye. *Popeye humor filler. *"The Elephant Trunk" starring O. G. Wotasnozzle. *Popeye humor filler. *"Baseball Nuts" *"Susprize Party" starring Popeye. ;Popeye the Sailor #171: (Partially reprinted from Popeye #1/Popeye #7) *"Blunder Road" *"Were there ever any pirates around here?" *"The Elephant Trunk" *"Etc.- Etc.- The greatest book ever printed..." *"Baseball Nuts" *"Susprize Party" Category:Comic book titles Category:Comics